Episode 142
Pag-asa is the one hundred forty-second episode of Encantadia. It aired on January 31, 2017. Summary Agane told Hagorn that she was right; that Amihan used her death so she can be an ivtre like the Hadezars. Asval added that she also took Kahlil with her. Hagorn orders the Hadezars to slay Amihan and Kahlil, while he himself escaped with Agane, Amarro, Asval and others. Lira still looks for her father, but Mira said they have no time. They prepare for the arrival of the Hadezars. Amihan fights another wave of Hadezars, as she orders Kahlil to look after Ybrahim. Kahlil wakes up Ybrahim and they embraced each other. Ybrahim was happy to see Kahlil again; Kahlil said that he is not alone. Ybrahim and Amihan were glad to see each other, and kissed. They embraced. Asval said there is no choice but to kill the enemies, now that Amihan and Kahlil have returned. Hagorn agrees, saying that Cassiopea's prophecy about Amihan must not come true. Amarro was about to object, but Hagorn has made up his mind. Imaw orders everyone to be vigilant to see if there's any enemy around them. Abog's wife wanted to give Abog a necklace, which she believes to be a lucky charm that keeps his alive through all battles. She asked for Imaw's permission to go to Abog. Meanwhile, Abog was wounded by a Hadezar. Imaw did not allow Abog's wife to go to him, thinking of her and her child's safety. Imaw leads them away. Danaya gave Abog first aid healing with the Earth Gem. Muros takes him away from the battlefield. Lira gets angry at the Hadezars for nearly killing Abog. Ybrahim said Amihan is a true queen, for she did not break her word. They expressed happiness in seeing each other again. Kahlil tells them that more Hadezars arrived. Amihan told Ybrahim to return to her sisters, as she and Kahlil kill the remaining wave of the Hadezars. Cassiopea was glad that Amihan and Kahlil have returned. She also asked for Emre's blessing in what she was about to do, so Hagorn would no longer have a powerful ally. She summoned the Kabilan and teleported away. Lira and Danaya were surrounded by more Hathors and Hadezars. Mira appears and stabs the ground with her sword, producing a shock wave that killed the Hathors and knocked the Hadezars down. Alena appeared, telling Danaya to go to the north where many were wounded. Lira was slashed by a Hadezar at the back. Ybrahim arrived and saw her fall. Amihan and Kahlil continue finishing off more Hadezars. Ybrahim, Mira, Alena, Danaya and Hitano rushed to protect Lira. Danaya started healing Lira with the Earth Gem. Hitano went away. Hagorn and his army arrived, but Alena had raised a barrier. Hagorn ordered his army to destroy the barrier. Pirena arrived just behind Hagorn. But Pirena remembered her deal with Ether, which would cost her her life if she attacked him. Mira saw Pirena flee. Hagorn decides to leave so they could face Amihan, while Amarro went another way. LilaSari fought some Hathors. Surrounded, she used her powers to petrify them. Amarro arrived, saying that he was glad LilaSari's power could not destroy him. LilaSari tells Amarro to kill her already, if he would. Amarro told LilaSari that he was no monster, and he admires her courage and beauty. LilaSari shoved Amarro and picked up her sword, but he was already gone. Hitano saw LilaSari and asked her to come with him. As more Hathors came, Mira went away from her allies. Dagtum and Axilom were wounded, and get separated from the others. Alena raised another barrier to protect those around her. Axilom was stabbed by a Hadezar, while Dagtum was stabbed and kicked off a cliff. Pirena fought some Hathors. Mira confronted Pirena for not having killed Hagorn. Pirena said he was still her father. Mira said that if Pirena had killed Hagorn, she would have recovered the two gems and she would have saved many lives. Pirena was about to tell Mira about her deal with Ether, but Mira said Pirena still valued her own life more than others. Pirena tried to explain, but more Hathors arrived. Once the Hathors were defeated, Mira ran away. Muros said they must escape. Lira said Pirena and Mira were not yet there. Muros said they will all die. Alena's barrier is about to break. Danaya told Aquil, Muros, Lira, Ybrahim, Mayca, Kaizan, Wantuk and Alena to get down at the count of three. She then used her power to vanquish their enemies. Hitano and LilaSari arrived. As Amarro arrived, Hagorn orders the Hadezars to kill those who had come from Devas. Hagorn, Asval and Amarro left, while Agane remained behind. Hagorn orders his men to kill Lira's party. Lira prays for deliverance. Agane saw Amihan and Kahlil kill the Hadezars in large numbers. She ran to Hagorn to point this out. Lira asked if what she sees is true. Ybrahim said Kahlil and Amihan have returned. Alena was also surprised. Cassiopea came to Etheria to challenge Ether. Ether told Cassiopea that she aims too high, to have the guts to challenge a bathaluman like her. Cassiopea said if she could beat Ether, she could ask to be a bathaluman also, who can protect the diwatas and their allies like Emre. Ether uses her bathaluman form to attack Cassiopea, telling her that she has great confidence in herself. Hagorn ordered the remaining Hadezars to attack Amihan. Asval says Amihan and Kahlil were blessed by Emere, and he cannot kill them with just two gems. Hagorn said his Hadezars are being killed off. He uses the Soul Gem to escape with Agane, Asval and Amarro, while the remaining Hathors runs away. Aquil called them cowards. Cassiopea successfully hits Ether in the back, making her think she could defeat the bathaluman. Ether returns to her snake form. Ether said if Cassiopea could defeat her, she would reward her just as she had done to Pirena. Ether knocks Cassiopea down with her tail and gets over her. Amihan and Kahlil teleported towards Lira and the others. Lira embraced Amihan. Danaya thanked Amihan for staying true to her word. Ybrahim asked Lira to introduce Kahlil to his mother. Alena embraced Kahlil. LilaSari envies Alena for having been reunited with her son. Mira was captured by Agane. Pirena passed by, while Amarro goes away. Hagorn takes Mira and the others with him. Amarro watches Lira's party from afar. Alena was glad to see Kahlil. Ybrahim thanked Kahlil for the chance to introduce himself to his mother. Pirena arrived and was glad to see Amihan, embracing her, calling her arrival a blessing. Lira said to Pirena that they're the reason why the Hadezars are defeated, causing Hagorn to run away. Amihan asked Pirena where Mira is. Ybrahim orders the soldiers to search for Mira. In Hathoria, Mira asked the Hathors why they took her hostage, and if beating the Sang'gres and the Sapiryans was not enough for them. Hagorn says Amihan might have defeated his Hadezars at that point. Mira was surprised, and said she is celebrating her queen mother's victory. Hagorn slapped her, knocking her out. Hagorn said he would use her against her foster mother and her sisters. References